


Stupid Chair

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Sam, Cute Sam Winchester, Demons (mentioned), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Nicknames, Platonic Cuddling, Sabriel - Freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is can't sleep and is annoyed and aching from the last hunt. Gabriel knows exactly what to do ;)</p><p>Or</p><p>Super cute fluff that ends with cuddles and cute stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Chair

Sam shifted, back and shoulders stiff and aching. The last hunt he and Dean went on involved him being tied to a chair unconscious for a couple of hours after being captured by demons so Dean could track his phone to find their hideout. 

It worked of course. But the demons just had to put him on the most uncomfortable chair in the world. The back of it had obviously warped so it was bent forward, making his back be at an awkward angle and having his hands tied behind him made his shoulders constantly strained. 

All he wanted was to sleep but  
everyone he shifted in the motel bed a spark of pain shot through his back and he couldn’t help but let out a little distressed whine. 

The sound of wings fluttering reached his ears.

“Hey, hey, sugarplum? what’s wrong?” Gabriel’s concerned voice reached his ears and he felt the bed dip with the weight of the angel when he whined again. 

A soothing hand ran up his back and Sam sighed contently until it passed over a bruised spot and he made a muffled pained sound into the pillow that Gabriel picked up immediately. 

“Oh baby, are you hurt from one of your hunts again?” He asks while gently carding his fingers through Sam’s hair and getting a pleased hum and a nod in return. 

“Tied to chair…hours…evil chair…missed you.” The words were muffled by the pillow but Gabriel got the message. 

“Missed you too sweetie now how ‘bout I take heal you up so we can have some cuddles” he cooed. 

Sam nodded so eagerly it made Gabriel chuckle. But then a thought came to mind, he could heal Sam’s bruises and cuts but give him a massage too soothe his muscles. That’s what cute couples do! 

“Sasquatch I’m gonna heal your bruises and surface wounds but I’m gonna give you a massage for the ache okay?” 

Sam’s brain freezes, oh no, if Gabriel gives him a massage he might find out he has extremely ticklish ribs and back. And Gabriel being Gabriel would use that knowledge everyday and would eventually find out that he likes it. 

He’s so screwed. 

But Gabriel sounds so happy like he genuinely wants to give him a massage. He hates seeing the angel looking hurt, it makes his heart ache and Gabriel knew that so he made sure to feign hurt until Sam gave in to do something. 

But it could be relaxing as long as there wasn’t any light touches to his lower back or ribs, he did love having Gabriel’s hands all over him…

“You’re the best Gabriel” He relaxes into the cushions as the angel makes his shirt disappear, the sudden cold makes him shiver until the warm weight of Gabriel covers his back and he hums in thanks. 

“Okay so the healing might tickle because I’m just doing surface wounds,” he explained, rubbing his sides to keep him warm. 

Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the irony of that statement until he felt laughter threatening to escape his throat.

Although it was soothing like a cool balm and he could feel the pain subsiding, Gabriel’s grace felt like lots of hands were trailing delicately over his back which created ticklish sensations that tingled up his spine.  
He shoved his head deeper into the pillow to hide the few squeaky giggles that slipped out.

Unknowing to him, Gabriel was watching with a growing smirk on his face as he realised what was happening. He steadily increased the pressure of his grace, causing Sam’s giggles to be almost continuous into the pillow. 

“Gahahahahabe I waahahahahana mahahahasahahage!” Sam whines, the fingers trailing over his back feel like the hands of his angel which somehow make it worse. 

Gabriel gives an amused huff but quickly heals the wounds and begins to massage Sam’s back. Filing away the hunters weakness for later. 

It was like he flicked a switch in Sam’s head. As soon as he started massaging up and down his back it was as if all the tension slipped straight out. 

Sam sunk into the bed with a contented sigh as Gabriel’s hands worked magic on his back, a loud moan tore through his throat as Gabriel dug the heel of his hand straight into a tight knot of muscles in his lower back before he slumped impossibly deeper into the mattress. “Hnnng Gabe don’t uhnn…stop” 

“Don’t worry I’m not planning on it” he smirked, loving that his hands could turn his boyfriend into a moaning mess. 

When he feels that Sam’s muscles are nice and relaxed he starts lightly trailing his fingers over his muscled back loving the little twitches and giggles Sam does when he passes over a sensitive spot. 

“Oh sugarplum! You didn’t tell me you were ticklish!”

“Yeah theheres a reason fohor that” Sam whines but couldn’t stop the few giggles from escaping. 

Gabriel lets out a dramatic gasp. “How dare you insult me! You shall face my ticklish wrath, and I was going to go easy on you” he finishes with a quick wiggle of his fingers against Sam’s ribs pulling a startled yelp from the hunter. 

“Don’t you dare Gabriel! I will gehehehet nohohohohoho” His threat was interrupted by Gabriel’s questing fingers trailing over his back. 

“Aww does lil Sasquatch have a ticklish back?” He coos, “how about your ribs hm?”

Gabriel rests his hands against Sam’s ribs and feels his boyfriend tense up underneath him. Oooh this was gonna be good. He starts gently kneading Sam’s ribs earning some of the cutest high pitch giggles he’s ever heard to erupt from his mouth. 

“I think I’ve found a sweet spot,” Gabriel sings over Sam’s laughter “but I think we can do better.” With that he starts kneading and pinching Sam’s ribs with the added help of his grace for Sam’s back. 

“GAHAHAHAHABE WAHAHAHAHAIT THAHAHAHAATS CHEHEHEHEATING” Sam wails, his laughter echoes around the room, low and throaty. He was thrashing around underneath the angel but knew it was no use, if the angel wanted to tickle him it was going to happen. Stupid archangel powers. 

“Of course it is silly, I just want to make sure you have the best tickling experience!" Gabriel smiles fondly, loving that Sam was relaxed and having fun. 

“SHUHUHUT IHIHIHIT GAHAHABE” 

He leans down to whisper teasingly into Sam’s ear. “Now now sweetie, that sort of language needs to be dealt with.” 

He lets his grace tickle all over Sam’s body, squeezing his hips and sides while wiggling over his belly but he leaves Sam’s ribs to himself. 

“NYAHAHAHAHAHA GAHAHAHA” 

Sam shrieks unable to make a coherent sentence anymore.  
He pushed Sam’s arms away from his sides easily and keeps them there with his hands. He bends down close to the ticklish ribs, unknown to Sam who was cackling away above him being tickled by his grace, and blows a huge raspberry. 

“NAAAAA AHAHAHAHAHAHAH” Sam arches his back at the sudden sensation unable to protect his sides because of the angels grip on his arms, his laughter was so loud Gabriel thought his eardrum was going to bursts. 

He stopped his grace and just concentrated on nibbling and kissing Sam’s ribs, pulling some adorable giggles and a very relaxed hunter underneath him. 

“Gahahahahabe stohohohop eheheheating mehehe” He half heartedly whines, he couldn’t really complain because he hadn’t been this relaxed in months. 

“Trust me sugarplum if I was eating you, you’d know about it” he gives a playful swat to Sam’s butt which makes the hunter giggle and shake it in reply. 

Gabriel rolls Sam over easily and settles the hunter so his head is resting on his chest and their legs are tangled together. 

“Too many clothes” Sam weakly tugs and Gabriel’s shirt until the archangel chuckles and gets rid of both their clothes so they’re just in boxers. Sam hums in thanks and snuggles deeper into Gabriel’s chest. 

“If you’re this snuggly after I tickle you this is gonna become a regular thing” He cooed with a peck to Sam’s forehead. 

“I’d like that” Sam whispered quietly as he felt his face heat up but then a hand cupped his cheek and he was staring at Gabriel who was smiling fondly at him. 

“Knew you liked it, you just get more cute every time I see you” he kisses Sam’s nose before spooning behind him and then begins to cover his neck in kisses. Earning a few giggles when he passes a sensitive spot. 

“’M nohot cuhute” 

So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome :)


End file.
